Winter Solstice
by Minhotics
Summary: "Who are you? How did you even get in here?" Khione shrieked towards the boy who rubbing his head due to the fall. "I told you! My name is Newt and I don't even bloody know!" In which Khione found a boy with a mop of blond hair straddling her when she woke up. Khione did what seems the logical the most to her that is screaming. And chaos ensues. Newt/OC with tinge of Thomas/Brenda.


Khione woke up to feeling of something cold pass through her. She move her gaze towards her windows and rose her eyebrows as she has no recollection of her opening the windows last night. She got out of her bed and staggered towards the windows. She shivers as the cold breeze came pass through her as she tried to pry the windows down.

"Why Enda's windows are so heavy? Jeez it's almost winter." she sighed as the windows were finally down. She walked back to her bed and jumped on it like a five year old. "I need warmth!" she screamed onto her pillows and rolled in her bed.

"Pipe it down will you!", screamed a sleepy voice next to her room. Due to the random outburst next room, Khione kicked the wall. Hard.

"Shut up Zeth!"

"No! You shut up Khione!"

"Both of you shut your damn hole and go back to sleep!", screamed another voice. Definitely her dad's voice. If not Zeth and her would not stopped screaming. She did a victory gesture as Zeth cursed next door. She rolled onto her bed once more and then grabbed her phone under her pillows. She noticed she got 8 messages from her friend on Skype.

 _ **8 NEW MESSAGE FROM**_ _ **ER_SIGNAL.**_

 _ **ER_SIGNAL:**_ _Bruhhh! I got class this Thanksgiving T^T 12:54 AM_

 _Me kennot join u in ur trip to ur gramps Enda house! Unless it's after Thanksgiving!_

 _ **ER_SIGNAL:**_ _And it's my ME class! I kennot skip it since that's my major?! 12:55 AM_

 _ **ER_SIGNAL:**_ _WOman aRe YOu AliVe? 1:03 AM_

 _ **ER_SIGNAL:**_ _WOMANNN! I'M CALLING ZEE COPS! 1:11 AM_

 _ **ER_SIGNAL:**_ _MISS KHIONE FRIGORE! ANSWER THIS POOR PEASANT! 1:12 AM_

 _ **ER_SIGNAL:**_ _FINE LEAVE THIS POOR PEASANT ALONE IN THE COLD DARK WOLRD! 1:28 AM_

 _Well not really dark lewl._

 _ **ER_SIGNAL:**_ _But seriously Key, I only can join u after the thanksgiving. 1:30 AM_

 _ **ER_SIGNAL:**_ _Well gud mornight bitchaho! ERIS ROMAE IS GONNA 1:32 AM_

 _BE A BURRITO FOR THE MORNIGHT! v(= w = v)_

Khione giggled as she read the conversation and the she typed.

 _ **KEYOWNE:**_ _Yes this woman is still alive mind u. 8:18 AM_

 _ **KEYOWNE:**_ _And don't call the cops Kuro. Am serious . 8:18 AM_

 _ **KEYOWNE:**_ _A_ _ **y**_ _e the royal majesty is answering thee peasant and I shalt 8:19 AM_

 _leaveth thee in the cold dark world ._

 _ **KEYOWNE:**_ _Aye mine poor peasant, i'll taketh note . 8:20 AM_

 _ **KEYOWNE:**_ _Since when did you even use your really name instead of Kuro lol? 8:20 AM_

Khione closed the app and put her phone down. She got out of her bed and walked towards her bathroom. She grabs her towel from the rack while she was on the way towards the bathroom. Khione was about to grab the door knob until she heard a faint sound of someone calling her name. She ignored thinking it was just Zeth or she was still fuzzy from sleep. She entered the bathroom.

Khione grabbed her phone after she got out of her shower. "I just got out of the shower and already 4 messages from Kuro?", she laughed. She was about to type when a knock interupted her. "Who is it?"she turned her head towards the door.

No one answered and the knocking continued. Khione let out a puff of annoyance as she walked towards the door. She turned the knob and to her suprise, a picture of a naked woman taped to her door."ZETH! I WILL KILL YOU!" She stomped towards Zeth bedroom and kicked his bedroom door opened. Much to her chagrin, Zeth was rolling on the floor. Laughing. She stomped towards him and kick his groin.

"ZETH WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?", Khione was fuming while holding that atrocious picture.

He guffawed more. "Oh this? Just a beautiful picture for this beautiful morning."

"I'M GOING TO CHOP YOUR DAMN BALLS ZETH!"

Khione jumped on her brother and started to kick him everywhere she can kick him, earning a groan from the said boy.

"MOM! KHIONE DOESN'T WANT ME TO GIVE YOU GRANDKIDS!"

"DAD! ZETH IS MOLESTING MY EYES WITH HIS UNHEALTHY PORN ADDICTION!"

"I DID NOT! I'M MERELY SHOWING YOU HOW BEAUTIFUL GIRLS ARE!"

"YOU DID NOT! YOUR RUINING MY ALREADY RUINED EYESIGHT FOR SEEING YOUR UGLY FACE 24/7!"

"MOM DAD! KHIONE SAID THAT YOU GUYS ARE UGLY!"

A loud sigh was heard from across the house, "God, what did I ever do to you that I receive those two imbeciles as kids?" A few seconds later, the sound of something smacking was heard. "Well apparently they got that from you!". The bickering continued and a laugh was heard.

"Look Zeth, Uncle Nat is even laughing to your must mean that you should be more stupid."

"Am not!"

Khione and Zeth continued their brawling until a middle-aged woman stood infront of Zeth's bedroom. The woman just smiled and pulled Khione off her brother. Zeth blew a raspberry due to the woman's action and mouthed a 'I win.'

"But Enda-", Khione tried to protest and kicked her brother in the thigh.

The said woman, Enda smiled more, " _Nieve_ , stop fighting with your brother." She looked at Zeth who was smiling sheepishly and continued, "Come and have a walk with me _nieve."_

"Grandma Enda I wanna go too!" Zeth pouted which Khione made a fake gagged gesture to Enda.

Enda just smiled and patted Zeth's head affectionately. She gestured Khione to go out first and kept patting Zeth's head, "You can't _ventoso,_ it's a girls talk." Khione took that signal to slowly crept away from Zeth and also out of the room.

Khione was pacing in Enda's garden. A sudden wave of nostalgia hit her. This place was filled with many memories. Her playing catch with her grandpa, eating marshmellows on starry nights, and making mudcakes with her mother. She strolled further into the garden as she tried to relive the memory. She let her hand travel to every part of the garden. Her fingers touched the moss of the tree trunks. She pulled back her hands in disgust but then she realised there was something carved on tree trunks. She touched the spot where the faded carvings are, 'What is this? Ew ve one?'. Khione suddenly remembered that she did the carvings but with whom that she doesn't remember. It's like that certain memory is lost in a dark abyss of her brain. Shrugging the memory off, she continued her stroll in the garden.

She reached to the fountain. She can still hear the voice of her grandfather saying that this was the Fountain of Youth. She chuckled thinking about how her grandpa would convince her that this was the Fountain of Youth and then he'll put her in the fountain. She was about to play with the water fountain when she heard her grandma's voice calling her. She gestured her grandma to sit next to her on the fountain edge. Her grandma gave her a nostalgic smile to her.

" _Nieve_ , do you remember how your _abuelo_ will always tell you stories about his past during the war time?"

"I don't really remember actually. All I remember is how grandpa always do stupid stuffs with Kur- I mean Eris's _harabeoji._ "

Khione swear she heard her grandmother sigh for the first time she came to visit. "Thomas and Minho are always the stupidest pair I've ever met. They even ship themselves and called themselves Thominho." Her grandma even face-palmed. Double suprise for the day.

Khione just laughed nervously. "Um Enda, you said that your gonna have a walk with me or something?"

"Oh my, I forgot! I guess my old age is feeding on my memories."

Khione shifted uncomfortablely next to Enda and just smile to cover her nervousness. Much to her suprise, her grandmother pulled something from the pocket of her broderie anglaise blouse. It's a snowflake-shaped locket. The locket looks it's never been worn but it has this aura that makes it look vintage. She wondered if this was her grandma's necklace.

"No _nieve_ , it's not mine. It was a gift from your _abuelo's_ friend to you. "

Khione didn't know which one creeped her more. The fact that her grandpa's friend gave her a gift or that her grandma can read her mind. Judging by her grandma's reaction, she decided that she was rather creeped out by her own grandma.

"Oh no _nieve_ , I didn't read your mind. It's just that you look like you wanted to know."

Khione flushed in emberassment and also earned a hearty laugh from her grandma, "O-oh! B-but Enda why is he giving me this necklace?"

"I don't know _nieve._ All I remember he looked so broken when he wanted to hand you the necklace. He just told me to give it to you and he also said to open the locket when the time comes." With that statement, her grandma stood up and gestured Khione to do the same. Her grandma then started to walk ed away when Khione didn't stand up. Khione has no time to register what was happening when her grandma started to walk back to the house. 'This is too confusing.' she muttered to herself but she shot right from her seat and followed her grandmother back to the house with her head still trying to process the whole thing.

Khione spend the whole day in her bedroom thinking what her grandma had said. She even called Kuro for help. Only desprate people asked for Kuro's help. Kuro would not help you, she would only complicate the problem more and Khione must be really desperate that she asked for Kuro's help. Not that Kuro is a sadist (well most of the time Kuro is a sadist psychopath that likes to fangirl as a hobby but Khione didn't want to bring that up) it's just her nature. You can't blame her when her family is first class sadist. Khione remembered when she visited the Romaes and it have not ended well for her. How could not she freaked out when Kuro's younger sister, Lyssa drew her getting chased by their family greyhounds while she was bounded to a sharp pole. She shuddered towards the memory.

For the umptenth time of the day, she tried to open the locket but much to her dismay, it won't open. She sighed again and wore the necklace back. Tired from her previous activity of beating the crap out of Zeth, she plopped onto her bed. She then rolled and kicked the walls, earning a cuss from the occupant next room. With nothing left to do, Khione closed her eyes and she instantly fell into a vivid abyss called dreams.

 _ **Khione was running away in a hall of maze. She didn't know what she was running from. The halls that she was running was full with clocks. Everywhere she tried to escape from those halls full of clocks, she was rendered back ito the hall. She slowly backed away as a shadow loams infront of her. She then turned her feet and ran again. She continued running until the floors shook and she fell down into a place she known all of her life; Enda's Garden but this garden looked more alive and well more green. There were kids running around the fountain. She recognised them immediately, It was her with Kleo and Zeth with Kuro sitting by the fountain trying to poke the fish with a sharp stick. On the bench sat her grandfather having a conversation with two men- one was Kuro's harabeoji while the other she couldn't recognized since his face was blurry. 'Weird' she thought. Then she saw her younger self was running towards the blurry-faced man.**_

" _**K**_ _ **ólla**_ _ **! Ione want to play with you!" The blurry-faced made an expression that seems like a smile before he put his hands on little Khione.**_

" _ **Ione wake up." The man voice was suprisingly was soothing and gentle. He shook her shoulder gently but soon the shake turned into a rough one and the gentle and soothing voice turned into a whiny one. "Ladyyy wake up!"**_

Khione jolted awake with a boy's face on top of her. "You finally woke up! I shook you too many times to count! And also your drooling." The boy said with disgusting tone.

Khione then realised that a stranger was in her room. Her brains started to circulate many things and to let the stress out, she screamed all her might to the boy's face. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The boy's expression was a crossover of horror and amused, "Nice to meet you AHHH! I'm Isaac Newton but you can call me Newt."

Due to shock, Khione kicked the boy, Newt in the groin.

 _ **Author's note**_ : Hello! Thank you for giving my story a chance! This was actually a birthday gift to my Newtics (not even sorry for zee puns) friends Ariya and Niaa! But nonetheless, please enjoy this story! This story has plenty of

Literary symbols! Hehehe hope you guys find it! ^^

Incase you didn't know, **Khione** is the greek goddess of snow while **Zeth** (Zethes actually) is her brother who joined the voyage on the Argo with Jason. While **Kleo** is short for Kleopatra! (really she's Khione sister!)

 **Eris** and **Lyssa** are also a greek goddess! Eris is the goddess of strife while Lyssa is goddess of madness (hence why the Romaes are sadist slol)

 **Abuelo** and **harabeoji** means grandpain both korean and spanish (Thnx google translator, I owe you!)

 **Nieve** means snow in spanish also **ventoso** means windy in spanish (hella thankful for the google translator even tho your sometimes wrong lewl)

 **Romae** means rome in latin while **Frigore** means cold in latin. Btw **K** **ólla** __in latin means glue! Once again thank you guys for reading! Pls review and gimme some love e u e

Hehe bye bye! Maki's out!


End file.
